What Started It All
by KattyKarri510
Summary: The night that will change the two demigod's lives until they meet their end. Will their relationship survive? Progress? How will they deal with this change? How will their friends react? What will they decide?
1. The One Night

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF YOU GET IRRITATED WITH THE WAY I KEPT SWITCHING POINT OF VIEWS. COMMENT IF YOU HAD A PROBLEM WITH HOW I WROTE THIS STORY. MATURE CONTENT. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the story.**

 **PERCY'S POV:**

While I lay on my bed in the Poseidon Cabin, I kept reminiscing about what had went down in Tartarus.

' _There we were, me and Annabeth, running away fr...'_

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I got up to open the door, and wasn't surprised when I saw it was Annabeth. I had went back to my old cabin to pull my thoughts together. No matter where I went to be alone, Annabeth always seemed to find me.

She looked so beautiful in her orange tanktop that read 'CHB' and skinny blue jeans. The sunset's fire-orange light, made her face look golden. It took all of my strength to not kiss her right then and there. "Percy, did you hear me!" She said breaking me away from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" I replied.

"Percy, you've been gone since lunchtime. You missed dinner."

"I'm sorry, I just needed to pull my thoughts together, just too much has happened in Tartarus, I can't stop thin-" I was interrupted by Annabeth's lips smashing into mine.

I grabbed her waist, and with the other hand I closed the cabin door while turning her around towards the bed, all without breaking the kiss. I gently laid her down on the bed. I finally broke the kiss. "Are you sure?" I asked her. She just nodded her head.

 **ANNABETH'S POV:**

Percy started to unbutton my pants and underwear. We had only done this only once before, in the Pegasus stables on the Argo II. It didn't last that long when we first did it, but it meant a lot to the both of us since that we both lost our virginity that night. Once Percy had my bottoms off, he started working with my shirt and bra. When he got my shirt off I grabbed his jaw forcefully with both of my hands, smashing my lips into his. While we continued the kiss, Percy was finally able to get my bra off. I broke the kiss and started to take off his shirt. Once his shirt was off, revealing his _mighty fine_ six pack, I continued with his pants.

Within 15 seconds we were both naked, while Percy leaned over me kissing me passionately. He lightly bit my lower lip asking for permission, and I gave it to him. Our kiss got hotter as our tongues kept clashing into each other. Since we had more time today than that night in the stables, I figured that this would continue for a quite a while.

 **MEANWHILE AT CAMP JUPITER:**

It had been 15 minutes since Annabeth left to go find Percy. Coach Hedge was freaking out. He interrogated the six demigods that were with Annabeth when she left. Although all of the demigods had a feeling what was going on, they didn't dare tell Coach.

If they were to tell Coach, this is how everything would've played out; First, Coach would've grounded Percy and Annabeth for months on end. Then, once Annabeth and Percy got out of their grounding they would take a couple of days to spend some time together. That would give the six demigods time to plan their funerals. Finally, the couple would come to their senses and kill the six of them one-by-one.

 **BACK TO CABIN 3** **; ANNABETH'S POV:**

Percy started to kiss his way down from my lips, kissing every inch of my face until he found my neck. I moaned lightly as he started to kiss it and bite down on my pulse. I knew soon I would have a hickey on my neck, noticeable for everyone to see it. He started to make his way down to my breasts, he twisted my nipple with his thumb and index finger as he sucked on it. I let a series of moans escape from my mouth. He repeated the same motion to my other nipple.

He was teasing me, I couldn't take it anymore. Hinting what I wanted, I started to push his jet-black covered head towards my valley. He looked up at me with a devilish smirk on his face. He started to kiss his way to my womanhood. He played with my clit for a couple minutes, then taking me by surprise, he started to lick it fiercely. I started to moan his name out loudly. Repeatedly. He began to thrust his tongue in and out of my heat. I began screaming his name out, "Oh Gods, Percy!" I was about to reach my climax, and he knew it. He started to slow down.

 **PERCY'S POV:**

I stopped with her pussy, I didn't want her to cum just yet. I took my index finger and trusted it slowly in and out of her heat. She began to moan again. I added another finger. Then another. She was so wet. I rapidly started to pick up speed. After a couple of minutes after that I pulled my fingers out and liked them clean. When I got up, Annabeth started to sit up, then she grabbed my cock and started thrusting it, as if she read my mind. As she thrusted she began to lick from my balls to the tip. She then put my cock halfway into her mouth.

It was my turn to start moaning. As she picked up speed, she put more in her mouth until she put all nine inches into her mouth. As I was about to cum, I stopped her. She looked up at me with a confused look on her face. "Not yet. I'm not done with you, Wise Girl" I said. Once she got the message she grabbed me by surprise and before I knew it, I was on the bed. She began to hover over me, her heat and my length only a couple of inches apart.

 **ANNABETH'S POV:**

I grabbed his dick and placed it right underneath my entry. I slowly went down on it, having him inside me felt amazing. I started to pick up my pace little by little. As I was now going at a normal pace, I flipped my over to the left side of my face and threw my head back as I started to ride him faster. I could feel him torque his hips with the same rhythm. I started to speed up, and I called his name, "Oh, Seaweed Brain!"

"Oh, Annabeth!" He screamed. "I'm about to cum!"

"So am I!"

We both released our juices at the same time, making a sticky mess on his sea blue sheets. I rolled off of him and lay beside him. He pulls my naked body into his muscular arms and chest. I just lay there enjoying the feeling I had.

He whispered in my ear, "I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too." I said as a smile crept on my face. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

 **PERCY'S POV:**

I loved the feeling I got from her warm body pressed into mine. With a hint of sadness in her voice she whispered, "We should probably head back shouldn't we?"

"Yeah. As much as I don't want to leave, we have too, unless we want grounded again."

We both rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. Once we were fully dressed, we made it out of Cabin 3. I had forgotten that I had taken Blackjack with me, so we rode him back to Camp Jupiter. _'Hey Boss, how was it?_ Blackjack asked inside my head. I answered back with, ' _None of your business, and it felt amazing, now stop talking inside my head!'_

Soon enough we reached Camp Jupiter. This is what we were met with, "YOU CUPCAKES THINK YOU CAN JUST 'YOU KNOW' WHILE WE'RE OVER HERE WORRYING OUR SATYR BEHINDS OFF? HUH?" Coach Hedge told us.

 **ANNABETH'S POV:**

"First of all, we didn't 'you know' we got held up with monsters." Percy lied. "Second of all, even if we did 'you know' you wouldn't be able to stop it."

"I'll let you off this time Chase and Jackson." Coach squinted, and ran to the cohorts.

After awhile, when I had enough of our friends staring at us, I spoke up, "Did you guys say something to Coach?" I asked while whisper-yelling.

"No, of course not." The other six demigods said simotaniously.

"Annabeth, is that a love-bite?" Piper noticed, being the love detective she was.

"Yes, and it's none of your business." I said as Percy pulled me into a passionate kiss that sadly ended when Jason spoke up.

"Hey Percy, can Leo, Nico, Frank and I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, why not?" Percy replied.

"And Annabeth, me and Hazel need to talk to you." Piper discussed.

 ** _Kat'ch you later! I'm open for any request you have in mind. If I don't know the show/movie/book you're talking about, I will PM you and let you know. So PM me if you want any requests._**


	2. The Talks

The two demigods and their friends decided to go to Camp Half Blood, so they could talk with a little more privacy. When they arrived, the girls dragged Annabeth to the Athena Cabin, and the boys dragged Percy towards the Poseidon Cabin.

 **IN THE POSEIDON CABIN**

Percy was dreading this conversation with his friends. He knew _exactly_ what it was going to end up being about. He finally got pulled out of his thoughts when Leo spoke up. "Dude, what was it like?" He asked with a smile spreading across his face.

"It wasn't like anything, really. It's just sex." Percy replied.

" _Just sex?_ It must have felt like something." Jason intervened.

"And it did, it felt amazing, especially since it was with Annabeth. Because Annabeth is amazing. It all depends on who you do it with." Percy explained

"Wait, we're talking about sex? I thought we were talking about the monsters they got held up with." Frank said, being the confused one he always was.

"Frank, that was just a cover story for Coach," Nico confirmed. "Percy just made that up so that Coach wouldn't ground him and Annabeth."

Breaking the silence that built up while Frank was still contemplating what was just confirmed, Jason spoke up. "Percy, I hate to ask this, and I mean _hate_ , but did you and Annabeth use protection?"

Percy mentally slapped himself since he didn't put the pieces together earlier, Annabeth could be _pregnant._ "Gods I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have let that happen since I didn't have one on me. Guys, even if Annabeth was on the pill, she could still be pregnant." He ranted as he paced around the cabin. He wanted to run over to the Athena Cabin and ask Annabeth if she had been on the pill, but Nico stopped him as he was walking towards the door.

"Percy, calm down. Annabeth will be fine, it's you we're worried about." Nico soothingly said.

"What are you worried about? I'm fine."

"No Percy, you're not fine. And we're worried that you'll go over to talk to her and she'll start to feel bad," Jason said. "and she'll feel obligated to terminate the baby if she turns up pregnant."

"Listen Jason, I can't be a father a 17, okay? Especially not a _demigod_ father. You wanna know what happens to demigod fathers? Their babies get chased by monsters, and they parents never stop worrying about their child." Percy argued. "It's not that I don't _want_ to have a child with Annabeth, it's just that I can't deal with worrying my mind until it explodes."

"Percy, we're all here for you, just don't beat yourself up, okay? When you do talk to Annabeth, be calm." Leo spoke up, with him being so quiet, Percy had forgotten he was even there.

"Frank and Nico, what do you think I should do?" Percy asked the two demigods standing in the corner having their own conversation. They jumped at the sound of their names.

"You should just talk to Annabeth." Nico said, and Frank nodded in agreement.

"Okay, just give me like an hour or so to think about what I'm going to say."

All the other demigods nodded as they understood what he meant.

 **IN THE ATHENA CABIN**

"Wait, you and Percy didn't use a condom? You're kidding right?" Hazel asked.

"No Hazel I'm not kidding, we didn't use protection. And your freaking out is only making it worse." The blonde said agitated.

"Annabeth, are you on the pill?" Piper curiously asked.

"Of course I'm on the pill. But I could still be pregnant. Birth control doesn't always control birth. I can't be pregnant, I just can't." Annabeth said as she paced around the cabin. "Don't get me wrong, I would be more than happy to have Percy's child. It's just more dangerous for baby demigods. And I don't think Percy and I can handle the stress of keeping a child safe. If I _am_ pregnant, I'll keep it, for sure."

"Annabeth, it's going to be okay." Piper said as she rubbed Annabeth's shoulders, causing her to stop in her tracks. "Just remember that when you go to talk to Percy, be calm, and don't shout out random facts, you tend to do that when you're nervous."

"Piper, I appreciate the concern, but I'm pretty sure I never shout out random facts." The blonde ranted.

"Well, sometimes you tend to talk about all of Daedalus's inventions." Hazel spoke hesitantly.

"Girls, if I turn out to be pregnant, will you help me with the baby. I'm really freaking out." The concern in her voice obvious.

"Annie, it's going to be alright. Percy will _definitely_ support you in your decision and so will we." As Piper finished the sentence, there was a knock on the cabin door. Hazel stood up to open the door, as she opened it, the other two decided to look who it was. It was Thalia.

"Hey Thals, what are you doing here, I thought you were looking for Apollo's bow and arrow?" The blonde questioned as she slipped out of Piper's massage.

" We've found it already. I overheard through the door. I'm so excited for you, Annes!" She exclaimed bringing Annabeth into an embrace.

"What for? We don't even know whether or not I'm pregnant." Annabeth said as she escaped Thalia's hug.

"Not the 'maybe pregnancy' thing, the 'sealed deal' thing." The Hunter said with a wink.

"First of all, no one says 'sealed deal' anymore. Second of all, the deal was sealed a long time ago. Third of all, I'm really worried. So show me some respect." Annabeth said shoving Thalia lightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Ill be here if you ever need me. What are you going to tell Percy?" Thalia asked carefully. "Because Annabeth, he deserves to know."

"I know, alright. I just don't know what to tell him." Annabeth answered. Although Thalia could tell something else was on the blonde's mind, she didn't dare say anything.

 **POSEIDON CABIN**

"Percy, it's already been 15 minutes. What are you going to do?" Leo questioned impatiently.

"I said give me an hour or so." He replied running his hands through his messy hair. "I've been thinking, how would I be as a _father?"_ Percy asked no one in particular.

"Percy, I've known you forever, you'd make a great father." A familiar voice said from the doorway. That voice could only belong to one satyr. Grover. "Percy, congratulations."

"Grover! What are you doing here?" Percy exclaimed bring Grover into a bear hug. "I thought you would've forgotten about me."

"I could never forget about you Perce. And all the new satyrs are ready to start saving nature all over the world. They agreed to give me a vaction. So I decided to visit ol' Camp Half Blood," Grover stated. "And I happened to overhear your conversation while I was walking past the cabins."

"Thank you so much, Grover. What would I do without you?" The demigod asked while pulling away.

"Well obviously you would've become a father. The best one may I add." Grover said with a smirk. "How do you think you're conversation with Annabeth will go?"

"That's the problem. I dont want Annabeth to think it's her fault." The son of Poseidon answered.

"Perce, all you have to donis talk to her, she'll understand." the satyr comforted.

"Okay, I'll just give her time to talk to the girls."

 **ATHENA CABIN**

"I'm racking my brain for a conversation starter. Because Percy being the Seaweed Brain he is, he probably hasn't put the pieces together by himself. And I doubt that the other boys have helped him to put it all together." The blonde ranted while falling back onto her bed. "If I turn out to be pregnant after all, do you think he'll make me terminate the baby?"

"Annie, if he makes you terminate the baby, we'll all terminate him." Hazel spoke up. Her statement got her a chorus of chuckles.

"Gals, we're all missing the important detail. Annabeth hasn't shown any symptons yet, and it's too early to get an accurate test result." Piper stated.

"Pipes is right. We really don't have much to worry about now, it's just a matter of me being pregnant and not pregnant. Let's just wait 1-2 weeks and see whether or not I'm showing signs of pregnancy." Annabeth said getting off of her bed to get her blue Yankees cap.

"What are you doing?" Thalia asked Annabeth in serious confusion.

"Obviously I'm going to the Poseidon Cabin to spy on their coversation." Annabeth said like it was common sense.

"Are you sure you want to? What if you hear something you don't like?" Hazel asked hesitantly.

Without responding Annabeth pulled on her cap and walked out the door. Thd girls just watched in uncertainty.

Annabeth made her way to to the Poseidon Cabin as quietly as she could be. She pressed her ear against the door and listened in.


	3. Eavesdropping

**A/N: SORRY, FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE, I HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN UP TO WRITING LATELY. Most of the terms, if not all, are made up. This chapter won't be much about what Annabeth hears while she eavesdrops on Percy and the boys.** **Hope you enjoy!** **Kat'ch you later!**

 **WHAT ANNABETH HEARS:**

LEO; _"Go talk to her already! You do realize this conversation could change your life forever,_ _right?"_

PERCY; _Of course, it's just weird. I don't want her to feel like I don't want a child, because I do, especially with her. I also don't want her to feel like she shouldn't have it. I feel guilty._ "

GROVER; _"Perce, why are you feeling guilty? It was an honest mistake."_

PERCY; _"I feel guilty cause what if Annabeth hates me for putting her through so much worry."_ ' Hearing Percy admit these things warms Annabeth's heart. She doesn't want Percy to feel this way, she feels really bad. She _has_ to talk to him.'

NICO; _"Usually I'm not the rude person type, which is weird considering I'm_ literally _a child of Hell,but dude listen to my advice: grow some fucking balls, and talk to the girl! She loves you and you love her!"_ 'Annabeth can't take it anymore, she has to speak to Percy. She lightly rests her hand on the doorknob and, slowly and quietly, turns it.'

The boys were so confused, considering that the door just opened and nothing appeared, they heard footsteps, but didn't know what was happening. Finally Percy pieced everything together and said, "Guys, it's just Annabeth."

Annabeth then embraced Percy in a hug and pulled off her Yankees cap.

The demigods just stared in confusion as Percy and Annabeth started to make-out. Before it heated up anymore Jason spoke up, "Gods, would you two get a room?"

"Technically we already have a room, but you're just occupying it." Percy responded with a smirk as he broke away from Annabeth. He faced Annabeth and asked, "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"Of course I was Seaweed Brain." She turned towards the other boys and continued, "Can you guys go? Percy and I need to have a private conversation." And with that said, the boys left with absolute no complaints.

"Annabeth, I don't wan..."

"Seaweed Brain, would you just shut up for once?"

Percy was so dumbfounded at the interruption.

"I guess."

"Let's just sit down and talk about this." The couple sat down on his bed and stared at each other.

After a few minutes of awkwardness, Percy decided to break the silence. This surprised Annabeth, since Percy was usually the quiet one in serious conversations. "So...Wise Girl...what have you decided?"

"Percy, this is a mutual desicion. What do you think? And besides, I don't even know if I'm positive yet. We have to wait like 1-2 weeks to get accurate results."

"I know, but Annabeth, you should have the final desicion since it is _your_ body."

"Percy," She reached over and layed her hands on top of his. "it might be _my_ body, but it's also _our_ baby, and you _are_ the father, you have a say in the final desicion."

"Okay, I think we should keep the baby, if you're actually pregnant that is." He said looking down, afraid of Annabeth's reaction.

The biggest smile Percy has ever seen spread across Annabeth's face. She was practically jumping up and down. She must've agreed with him.

"I'm glad you said that Seaweed Brain. Because I agree with you one hundred percent."

Percy knew that when Annabeth said anything related to numbers, she was going to go on about something, and in this case, it'll be the biggest rant, he has ever heard.

"First, we'll have to wait and see if I'm positive. Then, we'll have to wait like 4 months after that to get an ultrasound. Next, knowing the gender, we'll pick out baby names. After that, we'll have a great baby shower thrown by our good friends. We'll find a place to live. After the baby is born, you'll propose, then I'll say yes, and then..."

"Annabeth, sweetheart, breathe. Let's take this one step at a time, and figure it out as we go. It's going to be okay." Annabeth calmly told him. "Also, we need to worry about names, like right now!" She was slapping his hand as fast as she could through her excitement.

"Okay, okay. Gods, your hands move fast. Although ive already figured that out by now."

"Oh, shut up! We should probably tell our friends what we think."

"Yeah, but can't we just stall for awhile."

"Fine. But no funny busi-" She was interrupted by Percy's lips clashing into hers. She moaned as their tongues battled for dominance. Their mouths moving in a synchronized motion as if they could read each other's mind. He goes to fumble with the button of her jeans but she stops him. "Percy, if you would've let me finish my sentence, I told you no funny business. As much as I would _love_ to fool around, we can't cause we bigger problems on our hands."

"Fine. Let's go to your cabin and see what we can find about demigod pregnancies."

"Good. Let's go." Annabeth led Percy out the door and they were followed by the boys into the Athena Cabin. "Pipes, you and Jason go to Chiron, tell him _everything,_ and try to find out anything that can help. I read somewhere that there's differences between a mortal and demigod pregnancy. Hazel and Frank, go to the Demeter Cabin and see if they have any herbs to help with my pregnancy. Nico, Thalia, Leo, and Grover, go to tge nearest pharmacy and find different tests from different brands, so we have an accurate result. Everybody, GO!" Everyone scattered off to their instucted destination.

"What am I supposed to do, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"You, get to help me go through books and look for information." She answered as if it was a reward. Percy just responded with a groan.

Annabeth grabbed a book off of her 'Pregnancy Books' shelf and threw it at Percy. She grabbed one for herself, sat at her desk, and started to surf the book for information. Within 15 minutes, everybody, except for Piper and Jason, had arrived. Annabeth looked up from her book and waited for them to share their information. Hazel was the first to speak up, "Fiona suggestdd we use this herb called, 'Terrionhistm.'

I swear, Demeter and her names. Anyway, she said it should help with the stomach sickness. Then Willa suggested we use this organic rub called, 'Dangeforrlè', she said it would help keep the monsters off of your trail, if you plan to go on any quests during the early stages of your pregnancy."

"Thank you so much Hazel and Frank for helping out." The blonde praised. "Thalia's group, what did you guys find?"

"We found 5 different brands, and got two tests from each." Leo answered brightly.

"Wow, that's just amazing." Annabeth smiled. "You can either go, or pick up a book and look for information." Unsurprisingly, all the boys left.

After 5 minutes of quiet browsing, Thalia spoke up with some information. "This section names all the differnces between a mortal and demigod pregnancy. Annabeth, you should start feeling sickness in about 4 days after intimacy. The pregnancy time period is the same as a mortal's, which is 9 months. Not only will you get stomach sickness, you'll also recieve headaches." She paused as she browsed even more. "As a demigod, your scent to monsters will be doubled since you'll be living for two... or more." The Huntress added with a smirk.

"Wow, that's a lot. That sounds like hard work. Good find Thalia. Has anyone found anything on traits, or powers?"

"Ooh, ooh, I found something," Hazel spoke up. "It says here that, 'The traits of the godly power can be totally up to chance. The powers may merge, for example, if a Hephaestus and Demeter kid were to concieve a child, the demigod may have power over mud. Or, the traits could be total opposites of the parents's.' So your child might have control over fire, since Percy has control over water. Or it could just be random. It says here, 'With a demigod concieved child, the chances are endless. The child might even have control over both of the parents's elements.' Man this is weird."

The whole time Hazel was talking Percy and Annabeth couldnt help but gaze at each other. They were truly happy. Interrupting their gaze, Piper and Jason came through the door. Thalia spoke up with some more information she found, "Here, it states, 'The women may be able to take the tests after the firat day of intimacy.' Crazy, huh?"

Jason was next to speak up. "Chiron had all sorts of gadgets for demigod pregnancies. You would just have to come and see for yourself."

"Okay, let's go." The blonde said as she started to stand up, all of a sudden she hunched over. "I'm not feeling so good now."

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" Percy asked worryingly.

"She'll be fine, get her to the toilet. Try and get her to Chiron's because this cabin is going to stink

if she stays here." Thalia said.

"Grover, think you can get her over there in time?" The green-eyed demigod asked his best friend.

"Definitely Perce, anything for my friend's girlfriend." Grover picked Annabeth up and started to sprint towards the Big House. Everyone followed him out, except for Percy and Thalia, mostly because he was holding her back.

 **A/N; Constructive criticism only. I've been working on this chapter so late at night, I haven't been up to checking it for mistakes. I'm up to being a beta, if anyone needs it. Kat'ch you later!**


	4. Planning

**A/N: Still open to being someone's beta, if needed.** **Any sugestions for future stories of mine? Let me know what you think in the comments. Hope you enjoy!**

"Percy, why did you hold me back, from being their for your _girlfriend?"_ Thalia questioned. "May I add that she's sick and possibly _pregnant!"_

"Thals, I know, but I'm confused. You said sickness comes after 4 days of 'the night', why is she feeling sick _now_?" The jet black haired boy asked. Thalia sighed and leant to whisper something in his ear.

As she was finishing her statement, Percy couldn't help the huge smile that was covering up his face. "Are you sure?"

Thalia nodded with a matching smile on her face. "Now that we got that cleared up, should we go check on your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, of course. I should be there with her anyway, you know, since she's my girlfriend and all. Yeah, come on let's go." He said stalling.

"You don't want to see any puke do you?" Thalia asked teasingly. All she got in return was a shake of the head with a hint of disgust on his face. "How about you man up, and grow some balls for once? I mean, you must have grown some already right? And Annabeth must have seen them."

"Oh shut up and let's go already." And with that said, they made their way to the Big House.

When they got there Annabeth was on the couch and looking as healthy as ever. When Percy saw how well she was looking, he let out a sigh of relief. "Hey babe. How you doing?" He asked as he made his way over to sit next to her.

"I feel great. And you will too when I tell you the news." The blonde said with a smile creeping onto her face.

"What's the news?"

"I took all the tests, and guess what?" She grabbed his hand.

"What?"

"We're pregnant!"

"I can't believe this." He started to rub her belly. They had almost forgot about everyone else in the room until Chiron cleared his throat. "It seems to me that this calls for a celebration. Here at camp. I believe congratulations are in order. Congratulations Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson, may your child or children come into this world peacefully. And with that said, everyone in this room, except for Annabeth and Percy, round up the rest of the camp and start decorating. But be sure not to tell anyone the real reason. Understood?"

He got multiple variations of 'Yes, understood'.

As soon as everyone left, Percy whispered something to Chiron which got a smile as his reaction. "Seaweed Brain, what did you just whisper to him? I need to know."

"Don't worry yourself Wise Girl, you'll find out soon enough."

"Percy, why don't you follow me into the actic?" Chiron asked. Percy agreed, but before he left, he had to make sure that Annabeth stayed. After he pulled his lips away from her's, he made his way to the actic, right behind Chiron.

 **IN THE ACTIC;**

"Percy, I've been wanting to give this to a deserving demigod for awhile now. And I think I've finally found one deserving enough. Now this is from a quest that I sent Luke and Annabeth on-"

"Wait, Annabeth told me she hadn't been on a quest until I came to camp."

"This was an unpleasant quest if I say so myself. She doesn't like to talk about it. Let's just say a lot of innocent mortals had tragic accidents that day. That's part of the reason they were so close, they experienced this together. Anyway, Aphrodite had an emergency, so I sent Luke and Annabeth to help her. They had to recieve an item that was stolen from her. In return, she let the camp keep it, so it would be forever cared for and safe. So I want you to have it."

"I don't know what to say, thank you so much Chiron, I appreciate it."

"Ever since I saw Annabeth trying to secretly talk to you when you first came to camp, I had a feeling you two would come to this point. After all, opposites attract. Percy, all I ask of you is to take care if Annabeth."

"Don't worry sir, I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Or the child or children."

"You're going to make a great father. And future husband."

"To be honest Chiron, I'm scared. What if I mess up? What if Annabeth leaves me? What if my children grow to hate me?"

"Perseus Jackson, you are going to be great. And Annabeth wouldn't stop talking about you during her nausea episodes. Speaking of which, she's probably getting ready to have another one. We should probably head down now."

"Yeah, you're right." Percy led the way back to the main room. When they got there, everyone pointed him totowards the bathroom. There she was, hunched over the toilet letting go of all of her bodily fluids. Percy kneeled next to her and took her hair in his hands so Thalia could leave. "Hey babe, how you doing?"

"I'm doing per-" She huddled over again. "-fectly fine, it's just a pregnan-" Again. "-cy side effect. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying. That much." He stayed there until Annabeth reached up to flush the toilet and crawled back to sit against the wall.

"Hey, how are you holding up, Seaweed Brain?"

"Hiw am I holding up? You just threw up like 5 times, and you're asking how _I'm_ doing? To answer you're question, I'm feeling really excited about having a child with the love of my life. I would kiss tou right now, but honestly babe, you look terrible."

"Oh, shut it." She playfully, yet roughly, punched Percy in the arm.

"How about we go and lay on the couch a bit?"

"That sounds awesome. Will you carry me?"

"Of course I will." Percy picked up Annabeth bridal style then carried her to the couch and layed beside her.

"Annie, you look terrible." Thalia commented.

She didn't get a respond because Annabeth was fast asleep. Percy gently got up, making sure not to wake up Annabeth, to pull Thalia out of the house to talk to her.

"What was it you said earlier, about the earlier the nausea the better...what?" He asked eagerly.

"I said, that the earlier the nausea comes, the better chances of having more than one child. Annabeth was right, you are _such_ a Seaweed Brain." She answered as she flicked him in the head.

"Hey Pinecone Face, I need you to promise me something. This is something you can't tell anyone else, _especially_ Annabeth. Okay?"

"Of course. What is it?"

Percy leant over to whisper his plan into Thalia's ear. When he finished, her reaction was, "Oh my Gods Percy, that's so sweet! I'm so proud of you!"

Thalia pulled her cousin into a hug.

"Let's go back in, I just needed to tell someone, so I picked the one and only, Tree Girl."

"Put a cork in it, or I'll make sure your dad is forced to turn you into a huge plant of seaweed to keep you alive." She threatned.

"Okay, fine." He held his hands up in surrender.

" _Now,_ let's go back inside."

They made their way back into the Big House, and there she was, wide awake. She was sitting indian style on the couch as if she hadn't just passed out.

"Annie, what are you doing up? You literally just passed out five minutes ago." Percy asked, confusion spreading across his face.

"I got like this huge migraine. I'll be getting them from time to time. So don't worry. Chiron gave me some nectar for the pain. By the way, Will showed up. Nico went to get him to make sure everything was okay."

Percy didn't even realize the blonde over in the corner with his arm draped over Nico's shoulder. "Hey Will, how you been?"

"Oh you know, checking to make sure my boyfriend's best friend's girlfriend's pregnancy was going fine."

"Nice. Thanks for helping out."

"No problem."

"You guys should really get started on that announcement party."

Nico responded, "It pains me to say this, but you're right Percy."

"Oh, just get out of here Ghost Boy. I wanna be left alone with my beautiful girlfriend if you don't mind."

Everybody filed out, including Chiron. Percy just couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend as she shifted herself to lay on the couch, with her head on the side furthest away from him. She looked so beautiful. He just wanted to marry her in that moment.

"You okay Percy?"

"Yeah, just basking in your beauty."

"Thanks. Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I could got for a foot rub." She said that asnif it was a question.

"Anything for my girl." He took off Annabeth's socks and began to lightly massage her feet as she rolled onto her stomach. He had his thumb on the bottom of her feet while the other four fingers were supporting her feet in the air. He massaged the balls of her heels and gradually worked his way up to her toes.

Annabeth was enjoying ever second of his touch. When he finished, he rubbed some lotion onto her feet and then gave each foot a light kiss in the center. He sat her up and she leaned her head over to his shoulder. "Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"We should talk about baby names."

"I know, but we don't even know the gender."

"Yeah we do Percy."

"What?"

"Yeah. Will brought in a portable ultrasound and we saw the results."

"What were the results?"

She couldn't help but smile as she leant towards the coffee table. On the coffee table was a huge, orange envelope that Annabeth was reaching for with 'Percabeth's Pregnancy Pictures' writren over the front of it. She opened it up, and pulled out the pictures to show to Percy. Percy just smiled at the results.


	5. Party

While Percy and Annabeth were in the Big House looking at the pictures, Nico and Will were just outside. Both of them leaning against the wooden walls. It was getting light out already, all of them had stayed up all night. Will wanted to try something new; he was going to try a pickup line on Nico.

"Nico, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but sure. What is it?"

"Did it hurt?

"Did what hurt?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from Olympus?"

"No, but I scraped my knees crawling out of The Underworld." He grinned at his comeback.

"Seriously, I was trying to be flirty."

"Well that didn't work out, now did it? How about we go to your cabin and clean up my 'injuries', Doctor?"

"Hmm...That seems to be the only way to make sure you heal _all_ the way." Will dragged Nico by his hand to his cabin. When they got there, Will cleared everybody out. Saying his boyfriend was 'in critical condition and he needed to be alone to perform the right operations.'

 **THE BIG HOUSE;**

Percy stared at the pictures in front of his face. He couldn't believe what he saw, because what he saw were his and Annabeth's twins. A boy and a girl. He was going to be a father of not one child, but two children. And he was going through it with the love of his life.

At the exact moment when Annabeth kissed him in the Labyrinth, he knew he liked her, but he just thought it was a stupid crush and would go away with time. But it never did. His admiration for her only grew. It was only when they were holding hands in the dining pavilion and then were dumped into the lake, that he knew he loved her. He knew he would do anything for her. But as he thought about it in that moment he realized he was wrong. He found all that out when he turned around to find her stabbed by a poisioned knife, for him. If she would sacrifice herself for him, he felt obligated to do the same. Annabeth loved him, and he lived Annabeth. Wait, no.

He was _in love_ with Annabeth Chase. And he would make sure that she never forgot.

He smiled towards Annabeth as he thought about what he was going to say next. "Wait, who's 'Percabeth'?"

She chuckled at the realization. "I don't even know. By the way, Piper wrote it, so it's not my fault."

"Ahh, Piper, what are we going to do about her?"

"This feel weird saying, but I really don't know."

Perct dramatically gasped and placed his hand on his chest. "Did I hear that correctly? Did Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, just say she didn't know? Not once, but twice?"

After Percy's dramatic act, they joined together in a fit of laughter. Over their laughter they heard a familiar voice. "Chiron ordered that you two go down to the lake to relax, so that the rest of the camp can get ready for this anonymous announcement party. Which I don't get since you two should put in an equally amount of work." Drew said.

"Yeah, sure thing. Give us a minute." Percy responded. And with that Drew walked away. Percy and Annabeth collected the ultrasound pictures and put them in the orange envelope to take with them, since they forgot to talk over about them. After about fifteen minutes of cleaning up their area, they headed down towards the lake.

When they finally reached the lake, they sat on the dock with their legs hanging off the edge and into the water. They pulled the pictures out once again. "They're so small, yet they are adorable."

Percy admired.

"Yeah, I know. But Percy, we have to start thinking about names."

"I know, but can't we have like twenty minutes to just relax?"

"Fine, but only twenty."

Five minutes into their relaxation, Piper came running down towards them. As she caught her breath she started to get their attention. "Annabeth, and Percy, I was flipping through those books you had, and I realized a mistake Thalia made when she was reading off the information." That statement got the couple's attention. "It turns out it actually said, 'A demigod's pregnancy time lapse is shorter than a mortal's, it only lasts four months. Don't blame her because her dyslexia was probably interfering with her reading."

"Piper thanks so much. That's really helpful." Annabeth praised.

"No problem." And with that she sped back up towards the cabins.

"Before you say anything, let me just tell you, we still technically still have fifteen more minutes to relax." Percy reminded.

They both layed down on the deck and cuddled together. Within ten minutes, both of them were sound asleep.

When they awoke they saw that it was nightfall again. They didn't sit up, they just looked up at the stars, noticing a familiar constellation. A Hunter with her bow running through the night; Zoë Nightshade. When the couple decided to stand up, they noticed that a crowd of demigods were right behind them. And before they knew it, they were in the air, being carried by their fellow demigods. This action was too familiar for them not to notice the reason behind it: Their underwater kiss. They were set down at the Poseidon Table in the dining pavilion.

There were decorations everywhere. Including multiple banners of an outline of an owl perched up on a trident with the background color being a wave like movement with gray and sea green, trident and owl balloons, blue and gold streamers, and much more. The couple could tell the half bloods put a lot of effort in decoration. The rest of the demigods took a seat anywhere but the Poseidon Table. Once everyone was seated, Chiron directed them towards the head table that the centaur and wine god usually sat.

Percy and Annabeth sat down and Chiron shouted, "Begin!" The couple was clueless as to what was happening when out of nowhere, Piper and Jason took their place in the center of the pavilion. But something was off, Piper had a blonde wig on for one. For two, Jason had temporarily dyed his hair jet black. And three, Jason was lying down in a bed that they brought out from the medical bay. And Piper was sitting at the edge of the bed holding a cup of nectar and a spoon. Annabeth and Percy exchanged amused looks as they realized what was going on.

Piper was about to start when Jason pulled her down towards him by her shirt, and gave her a long, passionate kiss. The whole camp just cheered and hollered. Some even cat called. When they broke apart, Annabeth and Percy smiled as they looked over towards Chiron who just had his head downward, bridge of his nose pinched, and shaking his head.

Piper had not expected that. At all. She was just as surprised as everyone else.

Chiron was the one to speak up. "Piper, did you know Jason was going to do that?"

"Not at all." She glared at the now smiling boy in the bed.

Chiron turned to the couple ofnthe night. "That was supposed to be a scene of when you first met, but apparently Jason-" He turned to Jason, "had better ideas."

"It's alright. Plus, who would constantly want attention on them?" Percy assured.

There was a very loud 'I would!' From one of the tables. The voice belonged to the one and only, Drew.

Since Chiron was half horse, Percy could communicate with him telepathically. Percy didn't know this until Chiron's voice was suddenly in his head. _Do you still have it?_

 _I never lost it._ Percy assuringly smiled up at the centaur.

Chiron quieted everyone down before he spoke. "Many of you are probably wondering why this 'party' is suddenly being thrown. I would ove to tell you, but I prefer that the honored demigods should."

The couple rose from their seats then looked at each other, while silently communicating. Annabeth spoke up first.

"In case any of you are curious, no, this is not our anniversary, but a much more exciting and loving moment."

"Like two days ago, we were blessed with some amazing news. News that we decided to share with all of you, since this is where we met."

Chiron announced, "And without further ado, Percabeth has a very important announcement to make. And I could not be any more proud than I am right now."

The soon-to-be parents, in unison, announced with big smiles on their faces,

"WE'RE PREGNANT!"

The camp erupted into cheers, cat calls, and a lot of 'congratulations!'

"But that's not all." The camp fell silent.

Annabeth spoke up, "We are having a set of twins. One boy, and one girl."

After a couple of minutes of cheers, much to Annabeth's surprise, Percy grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the center of the pavilion. He sat her down on the bed, and got down on one knee in front of her.

The camp fell silent with a series of gasps and a cheer of 'You go Perce!' from Grover and Thalia. Percy pulled an ancient, but beautiful ring out of his pocket that had a 34-karat diamond in the center. He held it out in front of him. As he spoke, neither of them could stop smiling.

"Annabeth Chase, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew I liked you. But little did I know back then that you would become pregnant with my children. And as we spent more time together, my crush for you only grew. You were truly a warrior that captured my heart, instead of the flag. And I was a scrawny, little, demigod that had gone through Hell and back, literally, many times. You have had my heart since day one, but I never thought that I would get yours in return.

"Girls hit on me a lot, but I was saving myself for the most beautiful women I had ever met. And when boys had hit on you, I thought I would never get that chance. You had me at 'You drool in your sleep'.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, the first demigod to successfully follow the Mark, survivor of the Labyrinth, survivor against Kronos, survivor against Gaea, the one that took a poisoned knife for me, the one I gave up immortality for, the strongest demigod to ever live, the love of my love, and the carrier of my children, will you do me the honors, and marry me?"

Annabeth was speechless. So was the rest of the demigods.

 **A/N; Since I am like a big evil writer, I gave you a... DUN DUN DUN!... Cliffhanger!!!! Enjoy!!!**

 **Tell me in the reviews how much you like this story. Be sure to follow me, cause you never know when I'll come up with another story. Feel free to tell me how much you hate me after this.**

 **'Kat'ch you later!**


	6. Another Pregnancy!

Annabeth was speechless. So was the rest of the camp.

Percy kneeled there waiting for an answer, but the response he got wasn't the one he had hoped for.

Annabeth started, "Seaweed Brain, I love you," Tears started to spill over her cheeks. "but I

can't-" She ran towards Cabin 3 with tears falling down her cheeks.

Percy started after her, "Wait, Annabeth!" He shouted after her. The campers just kept exchanging confused faces with each other.

Even Chiron was dumbfounded. Chiron told the campers to stay put, and they did. He made his way towards the couple. When he got inside, Percy was on the bed rubbing Annabeth's back as she cried. The look of worry and confusion possessing his face. Annabeth started to calm down. When she sat back up, she couldn't stare either of them in the eyes.

Percy spoke in a calm voice trying not to make her feel bad. "Annabeth, you wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Percy, I want to marry you, but I can't without coming clean. There's something I need to tell you. And promise you won't get mad."

"I promise, just tell me what's on your mind."

She took a deep breath. "During the months you were gone, something happened. Something that haunts me til this day. One day, Grover came up to me saying that him and Juniper were on a break. He was heartbroken. So after that we had been hanging out much more. Growing closer. We were walking down towards the lake and we just sat on the deck. We looked at each other, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

"But you can't just blame him, I mean, I didn't exactly pull away. But after that my mind had caught up to what had happened and I judo flipped him and beat the crap out of him in the arena. He apologized so much, and I forgave him. But I still feel guilty. So I didn't want you to regret proposing to me after you found out." She finally looked him in the eyes and she didnt see any regret. But she saw a hint of anger. But she knew it wasn't for her, it was for a certain satyr.

"Annabeth, I still love you. You thought a _kiss_ would make me not want to be with you? If so, then maybe you are as crazy as I thought." He chuckled. Then Annabeth joined in on the laughter. They started to lean towards each other, but then Chiron cleared his throat.

"Not to be disrespectful, but we still have an awestruck crowd out there. So like what's your guys's plan?"

"I'm gonna go out there and accept his proposal."

"Annabeth, don't ever think that a kiss could take my love for you away. And I won't get on Grover."

Annabeth had a feeling he was lying about the last part, but she didn't really care at the moment. "Okay, let's get out there."

"Yeah, let's get on with this party."

Chiron led the way back to the dining pavilion. Percy and Annabeth held hands as they walked. The demigods were just how they left them. Annabeth sat back on the bed and Percy pulled the ring out and got his knee once again. "Wise Girl, will you do me the honors and one day be my wife?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. Now stand up." Percy slipped the ring onto her finger and did as he was told. He saw that Annabeth was going in for a hug, so he went in too. But before he knew it, he had been judo flipped by her. Annabeth had a smirk on her face.

"Really, this again?" Percy groaned.

"I couldn't help it." Annabeth said with feign innocence as she helped him up. The whole camp burst out laughing at the action.

Once the camp quieted down, Thalia spoke up. "Hey guys, don't we have a fun little game for the soon-to-be parents?"

The camp broke into smiles and a chorus of 'Yes'. "But before we get to that, we have some guests."

When Percy caught a sight of who was making their way towards them he couldn't believe it. "Paul?" And behind Paul was what almost made him faint. "Mom! You're here? How? The only way you and Paul could've gotten in is if Chiron-" Percy turned towards his centaur instructor. "You knew about this?"

"Guilty." Was all he said. Percy turned back around towards his parents.

"So you know everything now don't you?" He asked shyly.

"Yes, but I think you forgot a special guest that came on your special day." Sally replied.

"Mom, what are you talking about? There's no one else here."

Annabeth's eyes shone with admiration as she pointed Percy's direction to the designated area, "Percy, look." She placed his hand on his mother's stomach. He didn't realize she had such a big bump until Annabeth pointed it out.

"Mom, you're-?" Sally nodded her head as she smiled brightly.

"I'm pregnant. With your baby sister." Sally smiled.

"Sister?" Percy was close to tears. He was finally going to have a sibling, not that he didn't consider Tyson as a sibling, but he finally was going to have a sibling on his mother's side.

Percy, Annabeth, Sally, and Paul went over to the Poseidon Table. But Sally and Paul were acting suspicious. Mostly, because Percy and Annabeth were the only ones who sat down. The young couple was so confused. Sally nodded towards Paul, and Paul nodded back towards Sally. Before they knew it, Percy had a pink and blue cupcake smashed on his face, as did Annabeth. As Percy took the cupcake off his face, he looked at Annabeth with a loving smile. She returned the smile as she was getting the cupcake off as well.

Percy noticed that Annabeth had frosting on her lips, but it seemed she didn't notice it. He had an idea to remove it. "Annie, you have some frosting on your face." He pointed to said area.

"Where, besides everywhere?"

"Right there." He leaned in and slowly collided their lips. Annabeth leaned into the kiss. They moved in rhythm as the camp cheered and threw some cat calls. Annabeth smiled at the cheers. Percy pulled back. "Don't worry, I got it off."

Annabeth smiled deviously. "I'm pretty sure you have a little bit left. Right...there." She said as she leaned back in for a kiss, but little did she know that Percy was handed a cupcake. So instead of leaning towards her, he launched the cupcake in her face. "Really, Percy?"

"Yes." Percy chuckled.

"Let me tell you something Seaweed Brain, you have 10 seconds to run anywhere of your choice, and when time's up, I'm gonna chase you, and then kill you." Before Annabethw even started the countdown, Percy had taken off. She decided to just give him 5 seconds. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." She rushed. She sprinted towards the lake. It didn't surprise her that the canoe lake was his destination of choice.

Percy was right at the dock and Annabeth was about 15 feet away. She watched as Percy jumped in. So she walked up and layed on her stomach with her head hanging over the edge. "Jackson, you are so dead! You have three seconds before I jump in after you. THREE...TWO...ON-!" She was interrupted by Percy coming up to the shore and, without hesitation, smacked his lips into hers.

"I don't know, Chase. I don't look dead. Do I?" He asked.

"Get out, and join the party." Annabeth had a smile plasteted on her face as she strected out her hand.

"I don't think so. I mean, I'm soaking wet." He said as he scrambled his hands in his dry hair.

"Yeah, whatever." Annabeth stood up, grabbed his hand, and pulled her fiancè out of the water. "Let's go back to the party."

"Fine." Percy loved it when Annabeth begged or whined. To him it was the cutest thing in the world. "But, before we go, I have a question."

"Okay..."

"Look at your ring. Closely."

"That's not a question."

"Just do it."

Annabeth obliged. She was confused at what to look at. She had flipped her hand over so many times, but never found what he was hinting at. Percy picked up on her confusion before she said something about it being useless.

"Take it off and look at it."

Annabeth took it off as directed, and after 5 seconds of searching, she saw what he meant. Inside the ring, in the center, taped on, was the tiniest roll of paper she had ever seen. She opened it up and it read;

'Head to Zeus's Fist,

check in the Labyrinth entrance.'

 **A/N; WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I KNOW IT'S SLOW, BUT I WANTED TO SHOW EVERY DETAIL I COULD, TO MAKE IT BETTER. THERE WILL BE CONFLICT. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF AN 'OC'? I MIGHT ADD ONE. A NEW DEMIGOD. OR MAYBE A NEW CAMP DIRECTOR HAVEN'T DECIDED. COMMENT WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER. I'LL TAKE YOUR IDEAS AND CONSTRUCT A CHARACTER AS BEST I CAN. I MIGHT HAVE MORE THAN ONE.**

 **So I need a lot of ideas!**

 **Anyway,**

 **'Kat'ch you later!**


	7. Young Dracanae

'Head to Zeus's Fist,

check in the Labyrinth entrance'

As Percy and Annabeth headed towards the Fist, Annabeth's curiosity got the best of her. "Percy, what is this?"

"You're present."

"Present for what?"

"I'm not gon-" Percy got interrupted as he almost tripped on a tree root. Annabeth tried to sustain her laughter, but failed. Percy gave out a slight chuckle. The sky was dark, but it was as beautiful as ever. There was only one thing that Percy thought was prettier than nightfall. Blue food.

"You're not gonna what?"

"I'm not gonna tell you yet."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Something that's prettier than the night sky."

Percy couldn't see it, but Annabeth blushed ever so slightly.

"And what, Jackson, would that be?"

"Blue food."

 _He had the nerve._ Annabeth thought. _Alright, two can play at this game._

"That's nice. I was thinking too."

"Oh, about what?"

"Percy, I need to be honest with you." With that statement Percy got so worried. He didn't expect what came out of her mouth next.

"About what?"

"You know, now that I think about it, Grover's a much better kisser than you."

Percy was jealous of that statement, but then realized her play. "You wanna test that theory, Chase?"

"Yeah." It might have been dark, but they had no problem connecting lips. They melted into the kiss. They pulled away when a certain satyr came running towards them. They knew it was Grover because of how the moonlight outlined him.

"Excuse me lovebirds, but, um, there's kind of a situation up there." Grover said nervously.

Percy went into full on serious mode. "What type of 'situation'?" He asked.

"Let's just say it has something to do with water."

Annabeth spoke up. "No offense, Underwood, but that makes no sense."

"I'll explain on the way." The satyr pushed.

"Okay, whatever you say G-man." The trio made their way back towards the camp. But Grover didn't lead them towards the dining pavilion. He led them to the medical bay. "Grover, what's going on?" Percy asked as they stopped outside of the door.

Grover smiled as he said his next sentence. "Perce, what's going on is, you're becoming a big bro."

The engaged couple didn't even reply as they made their way towards the bed, Sally was stationed on. There was very few of them in there. The only ones there were, Sally, Paul, Chiron, Will, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth.

 **IN OLYMPUS;**

Almost all the gods were celebrating the two demigods. They were so proud. Hera was probably the most angered one. "When I sent Percy away and wiped his memories, I meant for it to be over! I hate Percabeth!" Hera complained. She never stopped ranting about how everything went wrong in her plan.

Poseidon had gotten enough if it. "Hera, stop hating on my son and his fiancè. They did nothing to you."

Athena actually took his side in this argument. "Yeah, I might not want a sea-dumb demigod marrying and starting a family with my daughter, but I will support Annabeth no matter what she does."

And with no reply or counter back comment, Hera left the room. Now it was Poseidon and Athena's turn to debacle.

Poseidon was first to make a statement. "What are they doing?! They know I'm not a fan of you! But, after all, this is my favorite son. It's not like he'll let me decide his bride."

"And I know that Annabeth is furious with me right now. If I try to come between them, she'll just hate me even more. We might not like each other, but we have to at least try. For the benefit of our children." Athena stated.

"You probably hear this a lot, but, I think you're right. We should try to get along for our children's sake." Then Poseidon muttered under his breath, "But I will never be supportive of this Paul Blowfish."

Athena heard his snark comment and let out a stifled chuckle.

 **MEDICAL BAY;**

"Wait, my mom is already getting ready to give birth! I just found out that she was pregnant to begin with." Percy exclaimed.

"Percy, honey. I'm not going into labor yet, it's just painful contractions. Get some rest sweetie. You'll need it." Sally smiled at her son. "I'll be just fine."

Percy was about to argue but Annabeth interrupted him before he got any words out. "She's right, Seaweed Brain. We _both_ need rest." She started to rub his back.

"Fine, but, don't hesitate to wake me up if something happens." He turned to Will and whispered in his ear. "Listen closely, Solace. If something happens to my mother, I'm coming after you."

"Of course, Percy. She's in good hands." Will assured with a tiny hint of terror in his eyes.

"Seaweed Brain, come on. Let's get some sle-" Annabeth was interrupted by a loud sound coming from the barrier. "Percy and I will check it out, you guys stay here." Annabeth and Percy were running towards the barrier in a matter of seconds. Percy pulling Grover behind him.

They did not expect what they saw at the barrier.

Standing at 3'4" was a child dracanae. She had two small snake tails as legs. And about fifty snakes as hair. Other than that, she had all the human features of a mortal child. She just kept banging on the barrier, creating the barrier to show up blue. "HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" She was bawling her eyes out with complete terror.

Percy asked no one in particular, "What's going on?"

After a few moments of silence, other than the punding on the barrier and the wailing, Grover spoke up. "Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe we should ask Chiron."

With a silent agreement they made their way back to the Medical Bay. Not hesitating, Chiron asked, "What is it?"

Annabeth answered him. "Chiron, have you ever heard of a child dracanae?"

"That's impossible. Dracanae can't reproduce, or convert mortals. It's unheard of. If they can, it's never been discovered. Especially a child. but dracanae are also rare, so we don't know everything about their abilities. They can only be in child form if they were spawned. But they only get dangerous after _years_ of existence." Chiron explained.

"Chiron, it still has mortal features. Is thathat normal?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. The only person you could ask is Percy. He's the only one I know to encounter dracanae."

"Before, you guys start hitting me with questions, I don't remember much. But I'm sure that they didn't have mortal features. Their skin was scaly. And green."

"Chiron, what do we do?"

"Get the fastest working Hephaestus children, and have them construct a cage, then get her in the cage, and we'll have to see what's going on. Annabeth, it has nothing to do with your pregnancy, something strange is going on. Figure it out."

"Yes, sir." Grover replied. The trio made their way to the Hephaestus Cabin. Leo was in there working with trinkets that were probably in his pocket.

"Leo!" Percy called. Percy knew he heard him but he said something wrong. "McShizzle!" He tried again.

"You called?" Leo said with a smile.

"We need you to build us a metal cage. Gather up your fastest working siblings. The cage need to be at least four feet tall and six feet wide and six feet long." Annabeth said as if she didn't need to think about it.

"On it! What's it for?" He asked.

"We'll tell you when you get it done." They left with no other words exchanged. They made their way back towards the barrier. This time Percy uncapped Riptide. "Percy, put it away. You'll scare her even more." Annabeth comanded.

Percy did as told. When they reached the barrier, the little dracanae was now sitting with her back against the barrier. In half an hour of questioning het, they found out that one moment she was playing in the woods, when suddenly something poked her in the side. When she looked down blood was coming out of the punctured skin. Then as she ran, she saw a big strawberry field, then before she knew it, she ran into an invisible force. Then shortly after, she saw the campers, and started screaming trying to get their attention. Before anyone acknowledged her, she ran her hand through her hair, and felt snakes instead of strands of hair. Then she looked down and saw she had grown two snake tails. That's all she told them. It was clear in her voice, all she wanted was help.

"Do you know my name?" Percy asked.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! What do you think will happen with the dracanae? Do you think she's a threat? I might add more OCs. So give me a lot of ideas for features of her.** **A guest wanted 'a friendly sssnake person' so I delivered.**

 **What do you think is going on? Honestly, I have no idea. I'm making this up as I go. Another guest wanted me to upload faster, but I can't conttol what my writing and uploading hours look like. I'm sorry! I'll do my best. Sorry if I make spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **'Kat'ch you later!**


	8. Bianca

Percy kneeled beside her. "Do you know my name?" He asked.

She was taken aback. "I dont know. I only heard them say names. I didn't see any pictures." She answered honestly.

"What names?"

"Just two. An Anna and a boy's that started with a 'P'. I don't remember much."

Percy and Annabeth shared a nervous glance, not noticing Grover leaving to check on the progress on the cage. Annabeth spoke in a calm voice. "Was it maybe an Annabeth and Percy?"

The girl's face brightened up, and her snakes popped up with excitement. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy. Did you hear anything else?"

"Not any big details. Just arguing, and a lot of it."

"What's your name?"

"Cha-Charlo-Charlotte." She shivered.

"Are you cold Charlotte?"

"A little."

"Percy go get a cover." Without a sound he left to fetch a cover. Annabeth let Charlotte curl up with her while they waited.

"Than-thank you."

"For what?" Annabeth rocked them both.

"For not being mean, and sc-scared of me."

"Why would we be scared of you?"

"Because I'm a freak. A big monster-freak."

"Trust me when I say this, you are no monster. We've seen monsters. And are most certainly not one. How old are you?"

"Nine years old. How old are you and Percy?"

"We're both 17."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. He's my fiancè." Annabeth smiled as she thought about his proposal.

"What's a fiancè?"

Annabeth let out a light chuckle. "A fiancè is when two people have promised each other they're getting married."

"Do you love him?"

"Forever and always."

They just smiled as Charlotte layed in her arms. Percy was just behind them, but couldn't help but stop in his tracks and admire the scene before him. His beautiful blonde holding Charlotte because she was cold. _Annabeth really does have a heart of gold._ He thought. He continued his way towards them, with a big, brown, furry cover and layed it on top of them from behind. Annabeth looked up to see Percy's sea green eyes staring right back at her. Annabeth nodded her head towards Charlotte. She was asleep.

Down came a bunch of Hephaestus demigods carrying a 4 foot tall metal cage. Percy quietly putting a finger over his lips to tell them to be as silent as they could. They set the cage down, and opened it up. They had the floor covered with a bunch of thick layers of blankets and pillows making a wall of the cage. They had a big, purple pillow in the middle. Percy put the purple pillow up against the others and then went to help carry Charlotte into the cage.

After quietly setting her down in the cage, and carrying her to the Arena and closed it off. Chiron didn't want everyone to know about Charlotte. It was too risky. "Leo, you okay to watch over Charlotte for the night?" Annabeth asked with a serious look on her face.

"Oh, of course."

The engaged couple went back to Percy's cabin for a nap. They laid down next to each other and fell asleep for the first time in what felt like ages.

When they awoke, it was noon. Annabeth was curled into Percy's chest. "Hey, babe. How are you feeling?" Percy asked sleepily.

"Amazing." She answered. "Should we go check on Charlotte?"

"Definitely."

They both go up and put on new orange 'Camp

Half-Blood' shirts. Annabeth put her hair up in a messy bun. And Percy just left it as it was. His jet black hair was going to be shoulder lenght if he continued to ignore to cut it. Of course Piper would the one to do it. Then Jason and Percy would argue about whether or not Percy trusted Jason to cut his hair, since he always asked Piper. It was usually a monthly rutine. And Annabeth just sat around, waiting for the chance to run her fingers through Percy's freshly cut hair. And Leo would offer to just burn Percy's hair off so he didn't have to get it cut. And Frank and Hazel were usually hanging around somewhere. And Nico and Will were...Well no one ever knows what they're doing.

That's what their disfuncional demigod family worked. It's all fun and games, until Percy's life is threatened with a prophecy. Although, he should be in the clear now. Annabeth and Percy headed off towards the Arena, to check up on Charlotte. When they got there, Charlotte was just sitting against the bars with an unamused face. Her expression brightened up a little bit when she saw the two familiar demigods. Leo was passed out against the door of the cage. Percy clapped twice in front of Leo's face, and instantly, he woke up. "Hey, you can go now, we got it from here."

Leo left without a word. "Hey Charlotte, how are tou doing?" Annabeth asked with a big smike plastered on her face.

"It hurts." Her face turned sad when she said that.

"What hurts?"

"My tails. My head. Everything."

"Percy, go get some nectar."

"Oh, of course."

Percy left the Arena and trudged towards the Medical Bay. Just before he walked in, he called, "Somebody, can you give me some nectar?" When he walked in, he was taken by surprise.

Will was directing Sally. "Push! Push! Almost there!"

Percy watched as his mother groaned in pain with Paul holding her hand.

"Mom! Is she okay? I said to tell me when something happens."

Chiron spoke up, since the other three were busy. "Grover was on his way. He must've saw you on the way, cause he's right behind you." Percy whirled around.

"Okay. Umm, I need some nectar, then I'll be back." Grover walked over to a nearby shelf, and grabbed a vial of a translucent, yellow liquid.

"Here you go, Perce."

"Thanks G-man!" Percy shouted as he dashed back to the Arena. When he got back, Charlotte was curled up in Annabeth's lap in the fetal position. Charlotte was groaning in pain. Percy handed the vial to Annabeth, and Annabeth fed it to Charlotte. Within seconds, she was feeling better. Percy noticed Jason and Piper outside the Arena, "Hey! Jason and Piper! Can you look after Charlotte?" They were startled by the outburst, but just agreed without asking questions.

"Percy, what's going on? You look like you're in a hurry." Annabeth asked as she stood up and stroked his cheek. "And you look kinda blue."

"You see, the thing about that is, my mom's going into labor."

"WHAT?"

"Quiet down. I don't want everyone to know."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." They ran to the Bay only to find, Sally holding a bundle of blankets. Paul, looking like he would pass out any second. Will, exhausted, sitting in the chair, with Nico on his lap.

"Nico, when did you get here?" Percy asked winded.

"I was here when you came asking for nectar, idiot!" Nico glared at Percy. Nico stomped towards the door. "Gods, no one notices me!"

"Percy!" Sally called. "Would you like to meet your baby sister?"

Percy walked over to the side of the bed. Sallt placed his sister in his arms. "What did you name her?" Percy asked, admiring his sister.

"We decided, that you should name her."

"What? Mom, no. You should name her."

"We're not changing our minds."

"Annabeth call all out friends in, I want them to hear this."

After just a couple of minutes of waiting, the Seven, Grover, Nico, Will, Chiron, and an Iris message to Olympus, were there. "Nico, come stand beside me." Percy said as he rocked his newborn sister. Nico walked over with a confused face on his face. "I've decided that, we should name her after one of the best Huntress of Artemis that I've ever met, bravest demigod I've come to know, someone who's life I was responsible for, someone who sacrificed themself to save us." Percy turned towards his mom, who was sitting up in the bed with a smile on her face. "Mom, I've decided to name her Bianca." Percy handed Bianca back to his mom.

Nico's face went from confusion to admiration so fast. Without hesitation, Nico reached forward and pulled Percy into a tight hug. Percy softly hugged back. "Thank you so much, Percy!" This was one of the rare times you would ever see Nico let his guard down and actually show emotion.

"No problem, Ghost Boy." Percy released him. And Nico released Percy.

Everyone that was in the Bay, and the Gods, erupted with cheers. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Bianca Rose Blofis-Jackson." Sally announced.

Another round of cheers were sounded. About half an hour, Percy invited Grover to come with him to Climbing Wall.

 **A/N; If you haven't figured it out yet: IT'S. ABOUT. TO. GO. DOWN.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I have a list of ideas for this fic, one involving a not so favorable character, to still exist. How do you guys feel? Would you guys want to see what would happen if Octavian came back?**

 **I finally remembered!**

 **My Instagram; @karrikat51 and @karri_draws_510**

 **My Facebook; Jaiana White. (JAY-ANA. As in the Frozen character.)**

 **'Kat'ch you later!**


	9. Rachtavian?

**A/N; BEFORE WE GET BACK TO THE STORY, I'D LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. THINGS HAVE GOTTEN CRAZY.** **My friend had me start talking to a friend of hers. And long story short, I now have a girlfriend. And I have been non stop talking to her. She's just amazing. But enough of this sappy stuff, let's get to the story. ENJOY!**

Before they could start heading towards the Climbing Wall, Annabeth pulled Percy aside.

"Listen, there's more to the story, so if you're going to kick his satyr ass, I want you to give him what he deserves."

"Annie, of course I'm going to kick his ass, he

kissed my girlfriend." Annabeth looked around uncomfortably. Percy cupped her cheek, "Wise Girl, what's wrong?"

Annabeth sighed. "I don't want this to ruin your friendship with him. There's something else." She looked down.

"You can tell me. I won't be mad at you. I'll just be furious at Grover."

Annabeth let out a light, short chuckle. Then her face turned into some sort of pain. "He didn't just try to kiss me, he-" A tear ran down her cheek. "he tried to force himself on me." Now she was full out crying.

Percy pulled her into an embrace while stroking her hair. "Hey. It's alright. You're okay, after I kick his ass, he'll never mess with us ever again. If he tries it again, he won't remember anything."

Annabeth pulled out, and pressed a quick peck on his lips. Then she walked out of sight and Percy returned to Grover, keeping a fake smile on his face. "You ready Perce?"

"Yeah. I just thought we could use some time to catch up. Quality friends time." They continued to walk towards the Climbing Wall. When they arrived Percy asked if Grover wanted to climb with him to the top. Grover agreed instantly. They sat side by side on the top just enjoying the view.

"So Perce, what's been going on? You know, other than the whole father thing."

"Not much. I just got a question for you."

"What is it?" Grover chuckled.

"Why did you kiss my fiancè?"

"What're you talking about?" Grover face had more than just a hint of nervousness. B rover gulped.

"How about we climb down?" Percy asked as he made his way to the ground. They both got down to the base of the Climbing Wall. "Grover. Why. Did you. Kiss. My fiancè?" Percy spaced out.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. Annabeth told me." Percy was boiling with anger. Grover could tell. And by the way Grover's tail was wiggling, Percy could tell that he was nervous. Grover sighed of defeat.

"Yes, I kissed Annie. But Juniper and I were on a break, so I was feeling really down, and Ann-"

Percy cut him off.

"I heard the story. Tell me _why_."

"Honestly, I didn't think we would ever find you. And I felt really comfortable around her, so without thinking I kissed her."

"I know what else you did to her, but I want to hear it come from you. Cause I don't think we're going to be as close as we were. It's just not going to happen. So tell me, what else did you try?"

"Itriedtoforcemyselfonher."

"Tsk. Let me tell you something." He held up both of his fists. "The right one is 'Sorry'. And the left one is 'Please Forgive Me'. Pick your next statement very carefully." Percy warned.

"I know I deserve this, so my statement is; I'm so sorry Percy, I didn't want this to happen, I'm hoping you'll please forgive me."

Instead if punching him with both fists, he swept his foot under Grover's legs. He landed pretty hard, but it didn't phase him. Percy called, "JUNIPER!"

"Dude, Percy, no. She's going to kill me." He was begging.

"Sorry, Grover. But you brought this upon yourself." The nymph came out of one of the nearest trees looking as green as ever.

"GROVER UNDERWOOD! YOU TRIED TO CHEAT ON ME, WITH THAT ANNABETH GIRL! WE WERE ONLY ON A BREAK. AND SHE WAS IN A RELATIONSHIP! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Juniper screamed.

"All I have to say is that I'm sorry and I should've told you both." Percy lost it. He grabbed Grover's hand to help him up, only to punch him in the face. "I deserved that." He took another swing. Then another. And two more for good measure. Then he left without another word, headed to his cabin, and locked the door. Percy was a nervous wreck to say the least.

Meanwhile, Juniper was taking Grover to the Medical Bay.

Thoughts were racing through his head but were again interrupted by a knock at the door. He went to open it expecting to see a certain pair of sparkling gray eyes, but was surprised to see Nico. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead." Nico went to sit on his bed.

"Do you still blame yourself for my sister's death?"

"I never stopped. Do you still blame me?"

"Of course not. And you shouldn't blame yourself. I was just a little boy who had lost their older and only sister. And I blamed the first person that came to mind. Although Hazel can never replace Bianca, she's made it easier." Percy sat right beside him.

"Nico, I don't care that you blamed me. I understand what was going on through your little head. Honestly, I'm glad you blamed me. You had an amazingly brave sister. She cared deeply for you."

Nico smiled. "Thanks, Percy. Occasionally, I go to the Underworld and talk with her, even if Dad disapproves, and she always tells me to tell you to stop blaming yourself. She can hear everything you say about her. Hell, she might be here right now." Nico scanned the room with squinted eyes. Then he smilef at Percy. "Actually, she's sitting right beside you. She said she wishes she could give you a big hug." Percy suddenly was hit with a blast of cold air. "And she just reached around your neck. Bianca, I think you can stop now." And with that, the cold gust was gone.

"That was weird. To say the least."

"She forgives you. It's time you do the same." Nico said as he made his way out of the cabin. Only seconds later another series of knocks were placed on his door. Once again Percy went up to open the door. As he saw who it was, he slammed the door as the visitor was making his way in, causing the door to hit him square in the face. Percy laughed. He then opened the door to let Octavian in.

When he came in, they grabbed each other's hands and pulled each other into a one handed hug, with a few pats on the back. As most people got annoyed at Octavian, Percy and Annabeth were pretty close to him. Ever since he and Rachel got married, they found that Octavian just puts on a tough face. But inside he was almost literally a fluffy, stuffed animal. "What have you been up to lately, Tave?"

"Uh," He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "promise me you won't freak out or anything."

"Yeah, of course. Why don't we take a seat?" The two made their way to the edge of Percy's bed and sat down.

"ImighthavemaybehookedupwithReyna."

"I promised that I wouldn't freak out, but, WHAT THE HELL DUDE! Rachel's my friend and look," Percy held up Octavian's hand and showed him the ring. "you made a commitment."

"Dude, I know, I know. But what do I do?"

"You march straight up to Rachel, and you sit and confess to Rachel what you did."

"Okay, but how do I do that?"

"Dude, you _figure it out._ " Percy said as he poked the blonde's chest.

"See you later, Perce. Hopefully."

"Yeah, see you later." Octavian left and Percy was once again alone. Until like three minutes later, another knock sounded. "OH MY GODS!" He groaned as he opened the door, only to find his blonde beauty standing in front of him.

"Damn! Cheer up, Mr. Grumpy Gills." Annabeth joked.

Percy's frown was immediately turned into a smile. "Was that a terrible Finding Nemo joke?"

"Hey! It wasn't that bad."

"Come here." Percy wrapped his hand around her waist, and pulled her flush against him. Forcing her into a heated kiss. And Annabeth melted into it. Annabeth pulled back first. He took his hand and put it against her stomach with an insanely huge smile on her face. "You're already getting a bump. It's not really visable, but you can definitely feel it. Listen, this is going to sound wrong at first, but just listen to the whole thing before you judge me." Annabeth nodded with a confused look. "Our kids were accidents," Annabeth's face immediately fell, but she let him continue on. "but, that doesn't mean that I'll love them any less. They will be amazing. And the fact that I'm having them with _you._ It's just amazing."

Without a comment, Annabeth pulled him into another flush kiss, and once again, their tongues fought for dominance. They pulled away for air.

"What was that for, Wise Girl?"

"For being honest." But their moment was ruined when they got an Iris Message shining from the fountain. Percy threw a drachma into the stream that fell to the pool, and saw that it was Reyna. And she didn't look comfortable at all.

 **A/N; Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Like I said before, I might drop another OC. But I'm not entirely sure. Things are about to get rocky for the demigods. (Maybe even for the Gods) But that's all in good time. Again, sorrh for the late update, things are crazy and, well...crazy.**


	10. Pizza

**Sorry again for the long wait. My girlfriend broke up with me, and things got crazy with the 4th of July coming up. And I had to work on my 2nd IG account. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Reyna started speaking immediately. Not stopping to breathe. "So look, as Percy probably knows, i made a mistake. Involving a certain blonde augur. Honestly, I need to tell Thalia, she deserves that much, but I don't want her to break up with me. I love her. I can't lose her. But, I'm scared that if I tell her, she'll dump me. What should I do? Mostly asking Annabeth because I trust her more." She finally took a deep breath.

"First thing you're gonna do is calm your breathing so you can concentrate on what you're saying." Annabeth directed.

Reyna did as told. She took a few deep breaths. "Okay, my heart no longer feels as if it's going to explode. What next?"

"Next, one of you are gonna tell me, why in the name of Hades, would Percy know anything about this."

Percy sighed. "I only know because minutes before you came in, Octavian came to talk to me for advice. I was going to tell you, but then Reyna interrupted me." He turned to look at Reyna with a playful glare.

"Anyway, I'll talk to Thalia first, then I'll go to visit Camp Jupiter, bringing Thalia along with me. Then you'll tell her, and I'll try my best to make sure she doesn't dump you. Got it?" The blonde asked.

"Of course. Thank you so much for helping me out."

"Anytime." And with that Reyna disconnected. "Now, I have to go to the Apollo Cabin and get a checkup from Will to see how my pregnancy is going. Then I'll go talk to Thalia, while you go and get me some food. I'm so hungry! Then you'll come with me to Camp Jupiter, settle this cheating situation, then go visit someone."

"Visit who?" Percy asked with confusion written all over his face.

"That's a surprise." She wore a devious smirk.

"You know I hate surprises."

"Well, you'll have to deal with it."

"Fine." Percy pulled Annabeth into an embrace, kissing her forehead softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She stood on her the tip of her toes, then pecked his lips. "I got a call today."

"From who?" Percy looked down with bewilderment on his face.

"Olympus." She sighed. "They need me back up there for something, I thought it was for remodeling, but then they said they needed you too."

"That's weird. I bet you fifteen drachmas that they're trying to kill us." Annabeth let out a small laugh.

"You're on, Seaweed Brain."

"Top? I already knew that." Percy laughed.

"Eww! You're so perverted sometimes, that it's sickening." She shoved him away.

"Demigod Law states that, 'It is not romantuc to shove your fiancè away'."

"No it doesn't. I should know because there _is_ no such thing as Demigod Law."

"Fine. But it's still rude."

"I guess so. But I don't really care. I gotta go." She headed towards the door. Percy grabbed her arm before she could get her hand on the knob.

"Hang on. We have time. I have to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"You remember our little 'scavenger hunt'?"

"Yes...what about it?"

"Well were probably never going to be able to finish it, so I'll tell you something that I was going to tell you. You're ring, look at it."

"Percy, we've done this before."

"No, look at it. Actually look. It should mean something."

She sighed as she drew her hand up to her face to look at her ring. She flipped it over and over again. Until it clicked. Annabeth gasped. "This is the ring we retrieved from Aphrodite. Thalia, Luke, and I. How'd you get this?" She looked back up at Percy who was smiling like a fool.

"Chiron helped me pick it out. He told me it was a dark day for the three of you, but I couldn't resist. When we go to Olympus, we should show them the ring."

"Totally. But there's something about this ring that you don't know yet. It's kind of like, Riptide. It's a weapon designed as a mortal object."

"How does it work, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth did the steps as she said them. "You take it off. Place in the middle of your palm, then press the jewel in, then it becomes a whip." As she said that last part, a leather, twenty foot whip extended, and she held it. "See?"

"Amazing. Maybe, once I get you a wedding ring, and our twins are born, we could give the riring to one of them."

"We are not giving our children a deadly weapon. Now, I really got to go."

"Fine. I love you!" He called out as she left. "She didn't even tell me what she wanted to eat." Percy thought out loud. "She probably doesn't even care what I get her, as long as it's food. Pizza it is." He headed out the cabin door, to the kitchen, placed an order for a half cheese half pepperoni pizza. Then he headed to check up on Charlotte.

 **ANNABETH**

Annabeth entered the Apollo Cabin, and nearly hit the floor at what she saw. Nico and Will under the covers, with Nico on top. Naked. Or as far as Annabeth could see. She screamed, then slammed the door as she left. She coild not believe that she walked in on two of her friends having sex.

 **Will And Nico**

They both stared at the door as it slammed shut. Then they looked at each other. Nico was

mid-thrust. "Do you think she knows?" Will asked.

"Of course she knows!" Nico answered "Good luck speaking your way out of this one, Solace."

"Why do I have to explain everything?"

"Because you're the one who initiated it, and you forgot about Annabeth's appointment."

"Fine. But now I have to live with the embarrassment of being the bottom."

"Sorry, but the king has to have a throne." They both chuckeled at Nico's joke.

"Now get off of me."

"Alright." Nico pulled out of Will, and then leant down to give Will a kiss. They then got out of bed, and got dressed. They fixed their hair, and headed towards the door to let Annabeth in.

 **ANNABETH**

 _Just calm down, Annabeth. It's not like it's something new to you. Just casually act like you didn't see anything._ She thought to herself.

Annabeth was sitting down on the grass, against the wall, with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was looking at the grass until the sound of the door opening drew her attention up to two tomato-red faces. They stayed like that for awhile in awkward silence until Will spoke up. "Listen, uh, Annie, I just, uh, wanted to apologize for, um, what you saw. I'm sorry." Will was nervoisly rubbing the back if his neck, along with Nico.

Annabeth stood up and swallowed. "No, it's okay, I mean, it's perfectly normal." Another awkward silence. "So, Will. Ready for my checkup?"

"Uh, of course. Come on in." The three of them walked in, and Will grabbed the portable ultrasound to her. Along with a jar of gel. "Just, uh, lay down, and relax." He gestured to the 'used' bed. But Annabeth took the one across from it. She pulled her shirt up to onky wwhere her stomach was exposed. Will spread the gel around. After the gel was spread, he took a circular tipped pen that was connected to the portable screen, the siza of a tablet. As he moved the pen around, the screen showed a bkack screen with blue lights forming the shaped of two babies.

"How do they look?" Annabeth asked.

"They look wonderful. They're healthy. They sure as hell are gonna be beautiful. Everything's looking just alright. Keep up the good work." Will answered. He wiped the gel completely off with a towel, and Annabeth oulled her shirt down, and headed towards the door. As she held the door open, she looked over her shoulder, and smiled as she said, "Will, I didn't think of you as a bottom guy." She left as both of the boys's faces turned red once again.

Annabeth laughed as she left the boys. She was on her way to the Poseidon Cabin, when Pervy came up to her with a pizza. She smile widely, "You got me a whole pizza?"

"I sure did." Annabeth made a reach for it, but Percy pulled it back.

"I don't feel like playing your games today."

"I need payment."

"What?"

"I got you pizza, you have to pay me back."

"How?"

"With a kiss."

Annabeth was more than happy to give him his payment. She leant in and they shared a good long kiss. When they pulled back, Percy handed Annabeth the box. She opened it. "Half pepperoni, half cheese. You know me so well."

"I got you some vegetables and fruit."

"Thanks, Babe."

"Anything for my fiancè."

"Oohh!" She burst out as she remembered. "I have a story you're not going to believe."

"What would that be?"

"Long story short, Will is a bottom." She winked at him.

"Wow. That's actually not totally unbelievable, I mean, Nico hates not being in charge."

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go."

"Where?"

"To see your mother and Paul."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we'll have to make it there fast."

"I checked up on Charlotte today, she's doing surprisingly well with the fact that she's locked in a cage."

"That's awesome." Annabeth replied. "Argus! We need a ride to Sally's!" Annabeth called. They climbed into the van, and Argus drove them.

 **Again, Im sorry for such the late update! I got caught up with a lot of stuff. I recently joined a RP account, and it's awesome.**

 **'Kat'ch you later!**


End file.
